Helpful Hand
by Ms. Rosemary Mees
Summary: One-shot Sweenett, Sweeney finds himself at mercy of Mrs.Lovett and memory's. Rated T for safety. Very short.


**Authors Note: My first Sweeney Todd Story, I hope you like it. It was a spontaneous idea I had while laying in bed and I wanted you all to see it, or rather read it so enjoy! Have fun, criticize improve, share feeling, encourage all that good stuff. SWEENETT! Love, Ozzy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this so please don't sue me because I have no money.**

* * *

He looked at the blood flowing freely across his palm, _I bleed_ _just like all the others in the end_. Sweeney shook his and placed a towel on his bleeding palm. He knew he would have to clean it to keep away infection. He saw so many people die of infection in, _No! _He snarled at the memorys and ripped open his door.

He peeked in the window of the Mrs.Lovetts bakery before letting himself in as quietly as he could. A quick look around confirmed for good that she was nowhere to be found. He walked over to the sink and ran some water over his hand. He grimaced and sucked air through his clenched teeth. " Mista T? What you doin' in 'ere?" Sweeney Todd looked behind him to see a sleeping looking Mrs.Lovett standing in the doorway to the living room. He saw her squinting at his hand and he tried quickly to hide it but he wasn't quick enough. " Mista Todd, What'd you do to your 'and! No doubt cleaning them blasted razors." Mrs.Lovett had crossed the room and taken his hand in both of hers and was gently probing around the cut with the towel that Sweeney has previously been using.

" It looks deep love, I'd better put some gin on it." Sweeneys eyes widened, he didn't want her to see him flinch, Sweeney Todd did not flinch. " I can do it myself." He glared down at her, She snorted. " Don't be silly." She had grabbed his hand again. _Well if she is going to be that way I just won't flinch. _He felt a burning in his hand and snatched his hand away " Damn it woman! What in the hell did you just do!" He yelled. " I haven't even put the gin on the cut yet you great fool! I've only started cleaning it." She looked at him with wide eyes and a smirk playing around her lips. _How dare she smirk at me! What does Nellie Lovett know about pain. _And then it hit Sweeneys mind like a ton of bricks, the aching cold grasp of a memory, a memory not his own...A memory of Benjamin Barkers.

* * *

_He paced the little parlor with an excitment that countiued to grow in his chest until he thought he might burst. He could hear the noises from the back room as he walked the length of the room again and again. He heard the door to the bedroom creak open and he looked up ith a smile on his face to see Albert Lovett walk through it. He was walking to meet him with a handshake when he stopped mid-stride. Albert looked at him with a face full of sorrow and slowly he shook his head. Benjamin let his hand fall to his side as Albert crossed the room and sank into a chair his head in his hands. Benjamin felt his heart hit his stomache as he took in his stricken friend, surge of regret and sympathy coursed through him. He turned to go, pulling open the door to the cold winter night when he heard an anguished cry peirce the air from the back room. Nellie. He looked around to Albert once more, he only sat there as if carved from stone. Benjamin walked out the door and closed it slowly behind him, wishing he could help them in their grief, but knowing there was nothing he could do._

* * *

" Mista T are you listing?" Mrs.Lovett put her hand up to his forehead and dropped it again, watching him peer into her eyes. " You musta lost more blood then I thought maybe you shou.." She broke of when he reached up a hand and stroked her full bottom lip, Slowly dragging his thumb back and forth along it and then bringing it across her upper lip. She closed her eyes and shudder as she felt him trail his fingers across her jaw, up her face and gently brushing the hair from her forehead. She felt the heated breath on her lips a moment before his came crashing down on her mouth. She felt as if she was on fire, her soul, body, and mind all burning up at once with the force of the passion she felt. He pushed her against her counter kissing her deeply, tasting her. His hand where everywhere at once grasping at her body causing a moan to escape her mouth. She helped him hoist up her skirts and jumped slighty when she felt his cool hand on the heated skin of her thigh. He broke away from the kiss gasping for air and looked once again into her eyes, " Nellie Lovett, you really are a wonder."

The End.

* * *

I know it's short, but I wrote it all in my head last night when I was falling asleep and wanted to share it all with you. I am not sure if I like how it turned out but it was a spurt of the moment kind of post. Let me know what you think, hope you all liked it...if not, Oh well. -Ozzy


End file.
